Silver's Musket
|upgrade = N/A |image = Silvers Musket.png |capacity = 1 |imagewidth = 250 |level_required = 1 |released = 3.0.0 |rateoffire = 24 |Level required = 1 }} Not to be confused with a similar weapon from Pixel Gun 3D, the Masterpiece Musket. The '''Silver's Musket '''is a Sniper weapon exclusively introduced into Pixel Gun World in the Pirates Update. It can only be obtained through the Bingo Chest or by buying it during the Pirate Weapons! event. It can also be obtained though as only temporary as a trial after you reach level 19. Appearance It is a musket with an olive green body and it has yellow stripes surrounding the musket. It also has a big, square muzzle and a huge 8x scope. Strategy The Silver's Musket has very high damage output, very low capacity, slow rate of fire, and low mobility. Tips * The Silver's Musket holds only 1 shot, with an additional 10 shots in reserve. This can be maxed out to 16 shots in reserve. It also has an 8x scope. It is one of the strongest weapons in the game. * This weapon has a very slow rate of fire and it does extremely high damage at any distance, making a high chance of getting a one-hit kill from this gun. Avoid shooting rapidly, instead aim carefully because it shots takes time to reload. This gun is good at all range, however for no-scoping, it's best used in small range or medium range. * Due to its slow mobility, it is recommended to use this as a defensive sniper. Snipe people down from long range, aim for the head and make your head-shots as accurate as possible because you have to reload each shot. * Do not use this at a range that is lower than between medium and long range due to this weapon not being perfect for no-scoping. * Do not use the scope at close to medium range, especially with this weapon, due to its very low capacity and mobility, you will have even more disadvantages, which are slower sensitivity and harder aim. Counters * The Silver's Musket has a very slow fire rate, therefore, you should use automatic and powerful weapons (usually from the primary section) to shoot at the its user. You've to move around rapidly while shooting. If you don't move around rapidly and shoot rapidly, the enemy can easily prevail. * Due to the low fire rate, it is recommended to kill the Silver's Musket in long ranges. In close range, its users can easily no-scope killing you, if approach its users it is recommended to jump around and finish them as the Silver's Musket has long reloading time between shots. * Like all other snipers, ambush its users or use an area damage to mess with their aim to prevent them from killing you and then finish them off. * The Silver's Musket has a long reloading time after each shot. Use it to your advantage and kill the users while they are reloading. Upgrades N/A Theme Pirate themed. Trivia * This weapon is no longer available, due to the shut down of Pixel Gun World. * It is one of the weapons that has the highest lethality in Pixel Gun World, it also has the slowest mobility among all of the snipers and it has the slowest firing rate. * This, the Grenade Launcher (and its upgrades), all bows and crossbows and the Apocalypse and its upgrade have the smallest capacity, with only 1 shot per clip. * A real world musket usually do not have a scope and they have a much more longer barrel than the Silver's Musket. * It is one of the 6 pirate weapons, the others being the Morgan's Arquebus, the Blackbeard's Pistols, the Jamaican Madness, the Sea Devil and the Sparrow's Sabre. Oddly, the Big Buddy is also a pirate weapon, but it is not included in the Pirate weapons' event nor even considered as a pirate weapon currently. Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Scoped Category:Themed Category:Bingo Chest Category:Removed Category:Single Shots Category:Pixel Gun World